


Laken's Marvel Drabbles

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Harry Osborn, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship(s), mix of this and that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: This is literally a mix of everything that I felt I don't have enough of to have its own folder or that I don't commonly write. Each chapter will tell you what it is so you can skip to the chapters you want and just read those.
Relationships: Ben Parker/Tony Stark, Betty Brant/Michelle Jones, Bruce Banner/Thor, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Marco Abero, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers & Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prompt 12: H2 (Harry/Harley)

“Please be quiet, I can’t even hear myself losing the will to live,” Harry said. Harley laughed as he looked at Harry who was on his laptop typing. He was working. He had to get the project done so they could keep his job and the apartment. Harley wanted to take Harry away from his work. Harry always focused too much on a job he would rather not be doing but he was forced to do. 

“What if you took a break with me?” Harley suggested. Harry seemed to like that because he set down his laptop and cuddled up to Harley as he rested his eyes. Harley ran his fingers through his hair smiling as Harry slowly fell asleep safe from his problems in Harley’s arms.


	2. Prompt 16: Harlco (Harley/OC)

“Say that again,” Marco said. Harley debates about repeating himself but he did. 

“I’m scared to love someone I just met,” Harley said. 

“We have been texting for months though,” Marco pointed out. 

“But I’m not ready to admit it,” Harley told Marco. Marco understood. 

“When you just know that I have already fallen for you,” Marco said before he left Harley to go find Harry. He was not ready to admit the truth though. Harley did love Marco and it scared him.


	3. Prompt 13: Harlco

“Take another step, and I can’t be held responsible for my actions,” Harley said. Marco did move another step closer and before he knew it Harley had moved a step closer and was pushing him against a wall. The two were kissing before they knew it as the two pulled apart. 

“That was...” Marco started. 

“Good, amazing, the best thing ever,” Harley said. 

“Wonderful,” Marco said. Harley smiled as the two of them were interrupted by Harry and Peter coming in. The two boys jumped apart before the other two could notice anything.


	4. Prompt 19: Harlco

“Kiss me you twat,” Marco said. Harley looked unsure still. They had met through Peter and Harry but he didn’t want to date his brother’s boyfriend’s best friend. 

“Why should I?” Harley asked. 

“Because I said so,” Marco said. Harley didn’t know if it was safe. He didn’t want to cause trouble. Marco moved closer and Harley let him as Marco kissed him. It was a desperate kiss as if he wanted to kiss him for a while. Marco moves away. Harley followed his lips until they were back kissing again as the two boys enjoyed another kiss with their crush.


	5. Prompt 15: MJ/Gwen

“You interrupt my reading once more, and this book will become a lethal weapon,” MJ said. Gwen has been trying to get the other girl's attention for a good hour. 

“I just want to spend time with you,” Gwen said pouting at her girlfriend. MJ looked at her as Gwen just sat there watching as MJ read. MJ finally put down her book after a while and moved close to Gwen. Gwen cuddled up to MJ as she finally got the comfort she needed. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting your reading,” Gwen said. 

“It’s fine,” MJ sighed after a while. She picked up her book again as she held Gwen close. She didn’t want to let go of the other girl but she wanted to finish the book she was reading. Gwen cuddled close but didn’t interrupt as MJ read. MJ put down the book ready to get up when she saw Gwen was asleep. She figured that Gwen needed the sleep with the late-night patrols so she laid there with her girlfriend who was exhausted from all the nightly patrols.


	6. Prompt 10: H2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human x vampire

Harley and his brother Peter were known, vampire princes. That’s why Harry had been hunting them. He didn’t think he would fall for the youngest prince Harley. Harry couldn’t kill him. Harley happened to catch him as Peter wanted to drain him. 

“I wasn’t after your two,” Harry lied. Harley looked at him suspiciously. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off the young prince. 

“Can you focus?” Peter said. 

“Sorry,” both Harry and Harley said. They looked at each other and watched each other. Harley moved closer and Peter was about to attack him when Harley moved Harry’s head to the side before he licked his neck. Harry let out a gasp and closed his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked before Harry felt the puncture before a bliss went through his veins. Harry made a sound as Peter groaned in annoyance. Harley pulled away, licking Harry’s neck before he looked at his brother. 

“Can I keep him?” Harley asked. Harry opened his eyes in surprise. 

“He’s a hunter,” Peter reminded him. Harry looked at Harley with begging eyes. Harley smiled. 

“Please let me keep him?” Harley asked. 

“Your problem,” Peter said as he left Harley and Harry. Harley looked at Harry. 

“Why did you not kill me?” Harley asked. 

“Because I think I like you,” Harry said. 

“I didn’t let him drain you because I think I like you,” Harley said before he moved close and kissed Harry. Harry could still taste the blood on Harley’s lips. His blood. Harley pulled away and licked his neck before he moved back. 

“I’m okay with you...” Harry started. 

“Are you sure?” Harley asked knowing what he was going to say. Harry nodded as Harley bit him as Harry felt a bliss. Harry could get used to being there with Harley. Harley pulled away, licking the spot before he kissed Harry again. Harry didn’t like vampires but he liked this one.


	7. Prompt 14: H2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover and decide to play T and D, things get real and serious

Peter has the best sleepovers. Everyone in their friend group agreed. MJ and Shuri would flirt. Ned and Peter would tease Flash about his recent crush as Gwen would join them or just watch everything unfold with Betty. Harley normal watched but this time Harry was there to join. 

“We should play truth or dare!” Peter said. Everyone agreed. It was fine at first until Peter turned to Harley. 

“Truth or Dare?” Peter asked. 

“Dare,” Harley said, trusting his friend. 

“I dare you to kiss Harry,” Peter said with a smile. Everyone grinned as Harry looked at Harley. Harley kissed him on the cheeks nervous to kiss him anywhere else without giving away that he had a crush on him. Harley turned to Flash to continue the game. Flash though chooses Harry next. 

“Truth or Dare?” Flash asked. 

“Dare,” Harry said. 

“I dare you to French kiss Harley,” Flash said. Harry turned to Harley making sure he was alright before he kissed him. It was different from the quick kiss Harry gave him. They pulled away after a while to see that everyone was gone. The two felt their cheeks redden as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I kinda like you,” Harry finally admitted. 

“I kinda like you too,” Harley said. Harry smiled as he went to kiss Harley before he double-checked Harley leaned in and they kissed.


	8. Prompt 15: Harlco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsundere

Marco didn’t warm up to people right away. Harley learned that he had got to know Marco. 

“What do you think about this movie?” Harley asked. 

“It’s okay,” Marco said. 

As Marco got closer to Harley, he would become himself and Harley started to fall for Marco. He started to think about him more. Marco was starting to get to the part where he would accept hugs so when Harley moved to kiss the other boy, he didn’t expect for him to kiss back. He didn’t expect for him to like Harley. Marco with his quirky French and his smile. Marco looked at him with a smile. 

“Marco, will you be my boyfriend?” Harley asked. 

“Yes,” Marco said before they leaned into one more kiss.


	9. “You put your arms around me and I literally felt my knees buckle, this is so pathetic”: Harlco

“You put your arms around me and I literally felt my knees buckle, this is so pathetic,” Marco said. Harley looked at him and smiled. 

“It’s not pathetic for you to want to be touched,” Harley said. Harley put his arms around him as he pulled Marco close. “You are amazing and you need to know that love.” 

“No you’re amazing,” Marco said. They both smiled as Harley looked worried. 

“Let’s have a cuddle party,” Harley said. Marco agreed as they turned on some movie and just laid there and cuddled.


	10. “You’re legally obligated to keep holding me”: Spidertorch (Peter Parker/Johnny Storm)

“You’re legally obligated to keep holding me,” Peter said. Johnny smiled as he pulled Peter closer. Peter has been touchy ever since they got together. Peter snuggled up close as Johnny held onto him. 

“I will hold you if I was obligated to or not,” Johnny told Peter. 

“I love you,” Peter said gladly that he had some who would cuddle up to him. He had lost so many people and he hadn’t been held like this since his last relationship. He just loved people to hold him like Johnny would. 

“I love you more,” Johnny said before he kissed him. Peter could enjoy being in his arms but kissing Johnny was always the best feeling in his life. The two boys smiled as they laid together and enjoyed each other’s company.


	11. “Could we cuddle, like platonically?”: Aro Harry

“Could we cuddle, like platonically?” Harry asked his best friend, Marco. 

“Of course,” Marco said. Marco pulled Harry close as they both cuddled. Peter and Harley came into their apartment. Peter and Harley looked confused as Harry looked at them. 

“Want to join the cuddle fest?” Harry asked. “Platonic cuddles.” 

“Sure,” Peter said as they both joined the cuddle fest as Marco put on another movie for the four roommates.


	12. “My family was never the touchy feely type” / “I think I forgot what human contact felt like”: Bentony (Ben Parker/Tony Stark)

“My family was never the touchy feely type,” Tony told Ben as Ben pulled him close as they cuddled. “I think I forgot what human contact felt like until I meet you.” 

“I want you to know how much I care and that you can always come to me for hugs,” Ben said before he kissed Tony not wanting to lose the moment. The two stayed together enjoying being in each other’s arms. Ben made a promise to make sure that Tony would get the love he needed no matter the case.


	13. Prompt 7: Thruce (Thor/Bruce)

“Did you just kiss me?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes,” Thor said “what do you think happened?”

“I was unsure,” Bruce said. Thor moved close again. 

“I will be kissing you once more,” Thor said. Bruce was expecting it this time. He was able to remember the feel of the kiss without the shock. Thor moved away. 

“That was-“ Bruce started. 

“Wonderful,” Thor said. Before he kissed him one more time.


	14. Prompt 1: Thor & Steve

“My hair is better than yours,” Thor told Steve. 

“No my hair is better than yours,” Steve said. 

“Is that a challenge?” Thor asked. Bucky, Sam, and Tony looked at the two like they were crazy while Nat, Hope, and Pepper ignored them as they talked about their plans. Scott and Clint encouraged them. 

“I think Thor’s is better,” Scott said. Clint agreed. 

“Steve’s hair is better and may I say soft,” Bucky said. Sam agreed. They looked at Tony for the deciding vote. 

“I have to agree with Bucky on this one. Which is a shocker since the man is crazy,” Tony told them. Steve grinned as Thor scoffed. 

“He copied my haircut though,” Thor said. They seemed to notice that as well. 

“Thor as a point,” Tony said. 

“You all are being silly,” Pepper said. “I expect this behavior from the younger boys but not from you all.” 

“I expect it from these idiots,” Nat said. Steve apologized as he sat down. Thor grinned as if he still won their competition until Nat gave him the death stare.


	15. Prompt 3: Stucky (Steve/Bucky)

“If you say that again I am going to stab you with a rusty knife,” Bucky told Steve. Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“But it is the truth,” Steve said before Bucky grabbed his face and made him look at him. 

“If you ever tell Steve that he is ugly again then I will fight you,” Bucky said. “Steve Rogers is the best person in my life and I would die for him.” Steve felt shocked by that but he just looked into Bucky’s eyes and let Bucky believe that he had changed his mind. Bucky feeling that Steve finally listened let go before he turned back to the artwork Steve had been showing him. They continued to talk as Bucky volunteered to model for him someday.


	16. Prompt 27: Harlco

“If I were a Disney Princess I would be Kuzco, as I’m fabulous and I may not be a princess but I deserve a crown,” Harley said. Marco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as Harry and Peter looked at him like he was crazy. 

“If I were a Disney Princess I would be Elsa,” Marco said. 

“I would totally be Anna,” Peter said. 

“Why are we talking about Disney princesses?” Harry asked. 

“Cause we can,” Peter said. 

“But seriously I would be Kuzco,” Harley said. 

“We know, Love,” Marco said kissing Harley’s cheek.


	17. Prompt 21: Harlco

“If you want a sign you should have said, and I would have punched you in the face,” Marco said. Harley looked upset. 

“I would rather you kiss me than hit me,” Harley said. Marco looked surprised but he moved in to kiss the other boy. Harley was surprised, but slowly melted into the kiss. They say first kisses don’t last long but for Harley and Marco, it felt like forever.


	18. Prompt 25: H2

“Have you got something to tell me?” Harley asked. 

“No,” Harry said, lying on the couch. Harley looked confused. “Why do you think about that?” 

“Because Peter was acting hyper and excited,” Harley said. 

“When is he never hyper,” Harry said. 

“When the kids keep him up all night,” Harley said before he moved close to Harry. “So?”

“So what?” Harry asked. 

“What do you have to tell me?” Harley asked. 

“I’ll tell you tonight,” Harry said before he kissed his boyfriend. The ring in his pocket is still hidden from Harley.


	19. Prompt 98: MJ/Gwen

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person,” MJ said. Gwen understood. She had seen how MJ acted. 

“I still like you,” Gwen said. 

“You do?” MJ said. 

“I like you for you,” Gwen said. “I asked you out because I like you.” 

“Most people focus on looks not personality,” MJ told her. 

“Well you are beautiful on the outside and the inside,” Gwen said. MJ moved closer and hugged the other girl. Gwen made her feel special and that’s all that mattered.


	20. Prompt 111: Spiderchelle (Peter/MJ)

“You have... superpowers?” Peter asked, surprised. MJ smiled as she kicked the weekly supervillain’s behind before she freed Peter. 

“No I just happen to know how to fight like Natasha Romanov,” MJ said. “Can’t believe that I’m saving you.”

“Well I’m enjoying it,” Peter said with a smile. MJ freed Peter as the two left the villain for the cops. 

“Thanks for saving me,” Peter said. 

“Anytime,” MJ said as the two watched the sunset together.


	21. Prompt 98: MJ/Betty

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person,” MJ said. 

“So it’s a party and you should have fun,” Betty told her. 

“Fun is reading a book,” MJ told them. “Fun is drawing. Why would I watch a bunch of drunk people make-out?” 

“Because I will be there as well and we can hang out the whole time,” Betty said. 

“Then I guess I can go,” MJ said so Betty would stop asking. Betty cheered.


	22. Prompt 113: MJ & Ned & Peter

“Where did all these puppies come from?” MJ asked the other two. Ned and Peter looked at the swarm of puppies in their apartment. 

“This nice lady asked us if we wanted a free puppy,” Ned said. 

“We brought them all home,” Peter said. 

“We can’t have pets here,” MJ said. 

“I asked some teammates to take them home when I realized that,” Peter said. 

“Can’t we have one of them?” Ned asked. 

“Sorry,” Peter and MJ said. Ned pouted. 

“May is taking one so we can always visit,” Peter told Ned. Ned still was upset. MJ sat down and was attacked by puppies. She smiled as she looked at the pets knowing they would end up with at least two somehow.


	23. Prompt 113: Stucky

“Where did all these puppies come from?” Steve asked Bucky. 

“Clint asked us to watch them tonight,” Bucky said. 

“Well next to tell me ahead of time before you volunteer us to dog-sit,” Steve said as he sat next to Bucky and the three puppies jumped on them. Bucky cuddled up to Steve and smiled as Steve kissed his cheek. Clint arrived the next day to get the puppies. Steve handed him two of the puppies. 

“Where is the third one?” Clint asked after getting the first two into the cage. Steve led him to where Bucky was asleep with the puppy asleep. 

“You mind us keeping the pup?” Steve asked. 

“The kids will miss her,” Clint said. “I won’t but the kids would.” Steve moved over and picked up the puppy and handed it to Clint. Once Clint was done, he cuddled up to Bucky. He might as well get his boyfriend a dog.


	24. Prompt 108: Harlco

“Are you hitting on me?” Harley asked Marco. 

“I might be,” Marco said. Harley grinned. 

“Well then instead of flirting why don’t you ask me out,” Harley told him. 

“Will you go out with me?” Marco said. 

“No,” Harley said. 

“What?” Marco said. 

“No because you asked me once I brought it up,” Harley said. 

“Will you just go out with me?” Marco said giving Harley puppy dog eyes. Harley sighed. 

“I guess I will,” Harley told him. Marco grinned as Harley kissed his cheek before leaving him.


	25. Prompt 111: H2

“You have... superpowers?” Harry asked Harley. Harley wasn’t surprised that Harry found out. He just figured he would connect the dots. 

“No it’s a gauntlet,” Harley shows him his arm. 

“Oh,” Harry said. 

“You were close enough though,” Harley said. Harry nodded. 

“So does this make me your damsel in distress?” Harry asked. 

“No this just makes you my idiot of a boyfriend that I occasionally save,” Harley said before kissing the boy.


	26. Prompt 119: Harlco

“Stop ignoring me...” Harley told Marco. Marco rolled his eyes. The other boy had been pouting for a while now. 

“If I pay attention to you will you let me finish my assignment?” Marco asked. 

“Yes,” Harley said. Marco rolled his eyes as he pulled the other boy into his lap and kissed his cheek. Harley cuddled up to Marco and enjoyed laying in his arms. Marco smiled even though he was annoyed with the other boy. Harley slowly fell asleep as Marco grabbed his laptop to finish his work without disturbing the other boy. Harley was stressed enough and the sleep good help.


	27. Prompt 119: Ironhusbands (Rhodey/Tony)

“Stop ignoring me...” Tony whined. Rhodey has to deal with this with all their children. The lot of them were as attention-seeking as their father. All except Nebula. Tony whining for attention wasn’t out of the ordinary but Rhodey was ignoring the man for a reason. Tony knew what he did as well. 

“I promise I will make it up to you,” Tony begged. Rhodey picked up Peter who had fallen asleep on the couch again as he carried him to his room. His whining husband followed. 

“Please love me?” Tony asked as Rhodey laid their youngest son into bed before he went to check on Morgan. She was asleep as well. He tucked her in and kissed her head before checking on Harley. The boy was at his desk. 

“Harley tell your Dad to pay attention to me!” Tony said. Harley looked surprised. 

“Time for bed,” Rhodey said. Harley nodded as he walked over and laid down. Rhodey tucked him in and made sure he was fine before he went to make sure Nebula was going to bed. She was listening to music which meant sleep wasn’t far away. Rhodey went to his room and got ready as Tony laid on his side of the bed pouting. 

“Stop pouting,” Rhodey said. “And move over. I can’t sleep on your side.” Tony did as told as Rhodey laid down and pulled the other man to him. Tony rested his head on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. 

“I’m still mad,” Rhodey told him. “But I forgive you.” Tony smiled as Rhodey kissed the top of his head before he closed his eyes. He made sure to hold Tony close scared that he could lose him.


	28. Prompt 6: Spidermom (Nat & Peter)

“Who gave you those black eyes?!” Nat asked Peter. 

“I fell into a locker,” Peter said. Nat didn’t believe him but she got the boy an ice pack. 

“Now how about you tell me who is bullying you?” Nat said after a while. 

“I fell,” Peter said. Nat looked at him as Peter sighed. “I got in the way of a fist to keep Harley and Harry safe.”

“You know I can just ask them,” Nat said. 

“Brad was being rude and Harley almost got in a fight so I pushed him out of the way when Brad went to punch him,” Peter said. Nat nodded as she made sure Peter was alright.


	29. Prompt 10: Harlco

“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong,” Harley said. Marco rolled his eyes. 

“And it is a hobby of mine to prove that I’m right,” Marco said. “Now prove me right and kiss me like I know you want to.” Harley wanted to hold on to Marco and bring him into a kiss but even with the confession, he was nervous. 

“Are you sure?” Harley asked. 

“Please kiss me fool,” Marco said. Harley moved down and kissed the other. He held him close as they shared their first kiss. 


	30. Stars: Ironspouses (Rhodey/Tony/Pepper)

Tony would look up at the stars as a kid dreaming of running away from everything. He had plans to get away from his dad but that never really happened. Tony looked up at the stars wishing to find someone to protect him. 

Rhodey always wished on shooting stars. His mother always told him that shooting stars were wishing stars. He grew up with people looking at him differently for his skin color. Schools we’re slowly desegregating and Rhodey was one of the early generations that went to a desegregated school. Rhodey kept on wishing on stars as he went through school in a new world. His dream of being a pilot never stopped. 

Pepper always was told that she dream big so she would accomplish her dreams. She wished on stars as she watched the world change. Her dreams were to own her own business. People kept telling her no and she kept working hard. 

Stars are what combine them and lead them to each other. Tony thanked his lucky stars when he was lying between two people who loved him. Pepper finally had a company and two people who believed in her. Rhodey was a colonel and had a few war medals. Their stars had brought them together and helped them reach their dreams.


	31. Hugs: Interweb (Ned/Peter)

Peter loved it when Ned hugged him. He felt safe in the other’s arms. Ned was someone who grounded him. He was safe with Ned. He made excuses for Ned to hold him close. The easiest one was to say he was cold. Not being able to thermoregulate helped with having that excuse but Ned kept reminding Peter he could just grab a jacket. 

“Why don’t you just ask him for a hug?” MJ asked Peter one day when Ned was out. 

“I always change the subject or make an excuse on why he should give me a hug instead,” Peter said. MJ nodded but the next day she told Ned that Peter needed a hug. 

“He needs a hug a day from you or he gets to feeling that you don’t care for him,” MJ said. Ned pulled Peter into a hug. 

“You know that I would never say no to giving you a hug, Pete,” Ned said. Peter nodded but he focused on being close to his friend. Close and safe.


	32. "why are you crying? you certainly don't deserve to": Howard & Tony (with Tony & Jarvis at the end)

"Why are you crying? you certainly don't deserve to,” Howard told his five-year-old son. Tony has just fallen off the swing and scraped his knee. Maria looked at the boy as if she couldn’t defend her son. Howard walked away as Jarvis came over and bandaged up the boy and helped him stop crying. He held him close. 

“You can cry when you need to,” Jarvis said. “Crying doesn’t make you weak.” 

“But why did Daddy say I didn’t deserve to cry,” Tony asked, wiping the tears. 

“Because your daddy doesn’t realize that crying makes you stronger,” Jarvis said. Tony nodded as Jarvis pulled the young boy into a hug. He held him close as if to make everything better. He knew he couldn’t keep Howard from being cruel to his son but he could show the boy love. He could show the boy that he cared.


	33. Sunshine: Stucky

The sun rays broke through the window of their room. Steve laid closer to Bucky. He knew that the sunshine meant that they had to stop laying with each other. Society didn’t accept their relationship and Steve knew that as he felt Bucky’s lips on his shoulder. He let out a gasp as Bucky pulled him closer. He had not stayed in Bucky’s arms for long in the sunshine. His hair seemed to shine in the light. Steve smiled as Bucky pulled him into another kiss. Bucky making sure Steve was okay as he just held him for a bit longer in the sunshine before they had to think that they weren’t lovers.


	34. Bad Day - H2

“So, judging by your face, I’m guessing your day was just as shitty as mine?” Harley asked. 

“Maybe worse. Sit down,” Harry said. Harley day next to Harry only to be pulled closer to him. 

“Off to a great start,” Harley said as he rested his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry seemed to agree as they just cuddled on the couch with a movie playing in the background. They knew what happened that day and they didn’t need to talk about it.


	35. 6: wings, 10: nostalgia, 16: daybreak - Harley Keener

Harley let his wings out has he debated about flying. He missed the feel of the air in his wings. Of the fingers touching them lightly after he flew. Running over his wings as he showered after a long flight. He missed being held by him in those moments as he prepared to fly as daybreak began. Flying away from a past that he missed. That he longed for. He flew one last time with memories that would haunt this last decision.


	36. Wings - Peter/Harley/Harry/Marco

Peter’s wings were sleek. Agile which helped him fly through the city quickly. His were white as snow. He was the angel among them. 

Harley’s wings were a dark purple. He had always wondered if they were dark for the pain. They were bulkier but they were nice. As if every feather have a purpose. 

Marco’s wings were pastel purple. He loved the color because it reminded him of his family. They all had pastel wings. He couldn’t see his family when he was in New York but he liked to think he had part of them with him with his wings. 

Harry’s wings were onyx. They screamed out the pains. They were sleek like Peter’s which helped him get into narrow spaces and hide away as a young kid. He always figured his were black for all the bad memories. 

The four meet and slowly become friends. From friends they became more and the four would hold one another through the worse. They had each other. Peter knew Harry first. From there Peter meet Harley and Harry meet Harry. They introduced the other two and they became one unit in a way. 

It was slow but it’s perfect. Their relationship slowly grew and when they finally were official a couple the four laid there holding on to their loves and making sure they were all safe.


	37. Prompt 3: Spideytorch

“Why do you hate me?” Johnny asked Peter. The photographer for the Daily Bugle never got his good side. So he must hate Johnny. He always got Spidey’s good side. 

“I don’t hate you,” Peter said. “Quite the opposite. I really like you to be honest.” 

“You barely know me,” Johnny said. 

“I know enough about you,” Peter said with a shrug before he left. Johnny didn’t understand him but he was curious to get to know the man behind the camera who took photos of his best friend. Maybe one day he would get to know him as well as he knew Spidey.


	38. Prompt 13 - H2

“Don’t leave me...” Harry said his voice trailing off as Peter turned around. 

“You knew he was evil!” Peter shouted. Harry flinched. He hadn’t told Peter because he knew this was how Peter would react. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said but Peter left him. Harry fell to the grown before another set of arms grabbed him. It was Harley. 

“Give him time to move on and get over everything,” Harley said. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled. 

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” Harley said. “I’m here.” Harry cried into Harley’s shoulder as his friend left him behind for something else


	39. Prompt 18 - Mattfoggy

“I wish I never meet you,” Foggy shouted. Matt just sat there listening to his friend who he knew was mad. He was probably in the dog house. 

“So is that a no to helping me keep the kid out of jail?” Matt asked. 

“No that is a I regret every meeting Matt Murdock who has me helping Spider-Man now,” Foggy said. The annoyance was evident on his voice. 

“Thanks Foggy. I owe you big time,” Matt said hugging his friend before leaving. Not being able to see how it effected the other man at all.


	40. Prompt 13 - Bentony

“Please don’t leave...” Tony begged Ben before realizing he was being selfish. 

“It’s just a quick trip to New York so I can pick up, Peter from CPS,” Ben said amused at Tony’s begging. 

“How about i come with you?” Tony said. Ben just laughed at his boyfriend. Tony had been making sure he was happy since his brother’s untimely death. Now he had a kid to go get and bring home once and for all. A kid he hadn’t see since he married Tony. 

“You could,” Ben said. Tony ran upstairs and came back with a packed suitcase. Ben rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tony’s hand and headed for the car that they were now both taking to the airport.


	41. “I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!” - Peter & Teresa

“I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!” Teresa said as Peter looked at her like she was silly.

“It’s a good plan,” Peter said.

“You want to walk in there and ask Deadpool for help,” Teresa reminded her brother.

“You act as if Wade will kill us,” Peter said. Teresa looked at him like he was stupid. Peter walked in as he nodded as Matt before he walked over to Wade with his sister following him.

“Hey Spidey!” Wade said smiling. Teresa seemed surprised. Peter was just annoyed.

“Hey we were wondering….” Peter started as Wade looked at Teresa.

“Is this your girlfriend?” Wade asked.

“Eww, no,” Teresa said.

“Wade no! This is my sister,” Peter said.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t even know you had one. I figured you were bringing your girlfriend around so I could tell you that she isn’t the one,” Wade jokes.

“MJ and I are happy,” Peter said. “Now can you help us or should I go to Matt instead.

“Oh I can help you,” Wade said. Peter doubted his friend would be serious for long. Any help would be nice against Kingpin though. Teresa still didn’t trust Deadpool though as they left to fight the villain.


End file.
